Field
The present invention relates to the electrodeposition of metal and, in particular to the electrodeposition of metal from metal-bearing electrolyte by electrorefining or electrowinning. More particularly, the invention relates to the design and construction of an integrated cathode unit and a method for using same in the simultaneous electrodeposition of a multiplicity of separated metal deposits of similar size and shape.